<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear Of The Dark by Ulfrsmal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101433">Fear Of The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal'>Ulfrsmal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), References to Sex, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:06:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osferth had the gall to issue a challenge, and the three shadow-walkers were determined to succeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear Of The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bePCRKGUwAY">a song by Iron Maiden</a>. I… cheated by not adjusting myself fully to the song. Sorry…?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shadows twisted and turned around them, enveloping them even further. The three shadow-walkers exchanged playful smiles as they rounded another corner, the darkness keeping them fully sheltered from anybody’s view. At this rate, the challenge issued by Osferth will be completed in no time flat.</p><p>Uhtred looked to Sihtric with a smouldering heat in his gaze, amazed at how easily the boy moved from shadow to shadow. He hadn’t taken off any of the reflective silver at his hair, arm-rings, nor belt-buckles; and yet he remained hidden from view at all times. Sihtric shot him a wink and a smirk, already knowing the exact effect it had on Uhtred’s head and loins alike. Finan passed him by then, fully cloaked in his dark-green cape just to better hide the leather armour and metal he wore underneath. Sihtric gave out the faintest of sighs when Finan ruffled his hair, tearing his attention off Uhtred’s still-stunned expression to smile at the Irishman.</p><p>Finan would’ve loved to jump ahead, he really would have; but he knew that he was the loudest one. If they wanted to have any real hope of passing the challenge, they needed either Sihtric or Uhtred in front, Finan in the middle, and their other rogue at the rear.</p><p>That line of thought made Finan wonder whose rear he would be allowed into later tonight, for they’d already decided that the most silent one during this challenge would be pampered and properly taken care of by the other two afterwards. And, from the looks of it, Uhtred was determined to give Sihtric a run for his roguish money; which made sense, considering the long days of lordly obligations that he’d been having to tend to every single day.</p><p>Sihtric pulled ahead and purposefully chose the most well-lit part of the street for himself to traverse through. Finan was tempted to call him out for trying to show off his stealthy skills, but their boy was too enticing a sight for him to be able to even <em>think</em> in coherent words. Sihtric’s body undulated from side to side with the most delicious of cadences, still hidden from view by whatever Heathen magic his heritage, or perhaps his prayers, had bestowed upon him. He turned around in place with an airy twirl and regaled his two loves with the filthiest gaze he’d ever dared give them while in the middle of the street.</p><p>Ahead of them, a trembling figure looked at either side before taking a new step; Uhtred snickered that low laugh of his when the cloaked figure repeated the look-about before taking a new step. Finan looked first at Uhtred and then at Sihtric with wicked coals in the dark depths of his irises. Sihtric smirked, for he'd seen that look before, back when Finan had put a small ball into a face-down cup before mixing it with another two so that Sihtric was left to choose the correct one. He'd failed the challenge, although only because he'd incurred in the error of thinking Finan wasn't mischievous enough to hide the little ball elsewhere. To see that same look now in Finan's face right then told Sihtric everything he needed to know about what Finan was planning; and, from the deadly spark glinting at the corner of Uhtred’s eyes, he knew it too.</p><p>Together, they moved closer to the cloaked figure, Uhtred from the left and Sihtric from the right. Meanwhile, Finan was left with the figure’s blind angle, simply because it was the easiest place for his unsubtle self to hide at.</p><p>“Fuck you three!” Osferth shouted very soon afterwards, his obvious fear of the dark suddenly so apparent that it made the three shadow-walkers laugh in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>